This invention relates to a lamp socket with a pull string switch, particularly to one preventing power leads from loosening off, or becoming badly connected with terminals, so as to keep good quality of the power leads in transmitting power and safety of using electricity.
A known traditional lamp socket with a pull string switch is shown in FIG. 1, includes a socket body 1 and a screw base 2 as main components.
The socket body 1 is made of an insulating material, having two terminals 11, 12 at two sides for connecting two power leads of a single phase, and a Pull string switch 13 is combined in the socket body 1 for turning on and off a lamp screwed in the socket body 1.
The screw base 2 is made of a conductive material, and having screw grooves for a lamp to screw with.
Though the known traditional lamp socket with a pull string switch has a function to turn on and off a a lamp, the power leads fixed with the terminals 11 and 12 may fall off the terminals 11 and 12 in case of the screws loosened or the power leads accidentally pulled excessively by an improper force. Even if the power leads do not fall off the terminals 11 and 12 but only contact not well with the terminals, there might arise uneven load current, which might cause large load current to start a fire.